


Пока я рядом

by 1Lightweight1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lightweight1/pseuds/1Lightweight1
Summary: Ханна пытается разобраться в своих смешанных чувствах по отношению к Кастиэлю





	Пока я рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not While I'm Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051808) by [CelticKnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot). 



> Этот фанфик является переводом (This fanfic is a translation). Автор оригинала (Author): Celtic Knot. Ссылка на оригинал (Link): https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051808

Демоны очаруют тебя улыбкой  
На какое-то время  
Но со временем  
Ничто не сможет навредить тебе  
Пока я рядом  
(Стефан Сондхайм – «Пока, когда я рядом», из к/ф Суини Тодд)

 

 

 

Кастиэль снял со своих плеч бессменный бежевый плащ, пока Ханна с любопытством осматривала содержимое холодильника хозяйки дома, ища бобовый салат сюрприз, который та им предложила. Разумеется, никто из них не испытывал голода, но Ким могла бы счесть за грубость, если бы они отказались от её блюда. Кроме того ангелесса надеялась, возможно излишне отчаянно, что это хоть как-то поможет её напарнику. Заимствованная ~~_(украденная)_~~ благодать Каса быстро сгорала, из-за чего он сам был в гораздо худшем состоянии, чем говорил всем. Хотя честно говоря Ханна не знала как может помочь собрату.

— Видимо это и есть бобовый салат — пробормотала она, вынимая из холодильника глубокую миску и изучая её содержимое, — но… где здесь сюрприз?

Ангелесса обернулась, чтобы передать еду Кастиэлю, всё ещё пытаясь понять ингредиенты, но, подойдя к нему, нашла его уже спящим. Это было тревожным звоночком. Обычно такие как они не спят. То, что он так быстро отправился в царство Морфея, не считая небольшой отключки за рулём, которая и привела их в этот дом – являлись свидетельствами того, что благодать сгорает даже быстрее, чем Ханна боялась.

Кастиэль умирал. Если он не восстановит силу благодати, своей собственной, жить ему останется совсем недолго. Эта мысль вызвала вихрь физических ощущений, который вскружил голову его сопровождающей. Её сердце заколотилось быстрее, в животе поселилось странное чувство пустоты, а дыхание стало прерывистым. Ей пришлось бороться с самой собой, чтобы контролировать его. Горячие слёзы вызывали покалывания у глаз, а руки сами по себе задрожали.

— _Это страх_ , — мягким тоном пояснила Кэролайн из глубины души. — _Так моё тело реагирует на твой страх_

Ханна немного испугалась, услышав этот голос. Молодая женщина, что согласилась стать её сосудом, редко непосредственно выходила на контакт, доверяя крылатой «соседке» делать то, что необходимо без лишних отвлечений. Однако сейчас ангелесса была рада этому общению.

— **Я беспокоюсь о нём** , — произнесла она.

— _Беспокоишься? Ты в ужасе!_ — ответила ей Кэролайн. — _Послушай, я понимаю, что испытывать эмоции для тебя ново, поэтому позволь мне помочь тебе с этим. Происходящее пугает тебя_.

— **Он… мой друг** , — с трудом сглотнув, сказала Ханна. — **Мне кажется, так должно быть.**

— _Ты действительно переживаешь за него, не так ли_? — после задумчивой паузы поинтересовалась женщина.

Ангелесса долго смотрела на Кастиэля, прежде чем ответить. Он выглядел… меньше сейчас. Не то, чтобы его сосуд был чересчур высоким или широким, но что-то в нём в данный момент казалось меньше. Лёжа на боку на диване, положив руки под голову, Кас не выглядел как солдат, воин, лидер, которым она его знала. Он не был похож на мятежника, который дважды спускался в Ад. Не было ничего напоминающего ангела, который, ослеплённый гордостью, открыл Чистилище ради спасения Небес и Земли. Кастиэль больше походил в это мгновение на обычного мужчину с хмурившегося от боли или ужаса. А быть может от того и другого одновременно. Внезапно у его подруги перехватило дыхание.

— _Это называется печаль_ , — шепнула Кэролайн. — _И, кажется, я знаю её причину_.

Вместо ответа Ханна поставила миску на стол, удивляясь, что до сих пор держала посудину в руках. Потом она взяла со спинки дивана оставленный плащ Каса и укрыла его им. Вот так. Теперь он больше был похож на самого себя, хотя всё ещё в нём была заметно некая детская уязвимость. Ангелессе было неловко видеть своего товарища таким, но Ханна чувствовала, что её обязанность защищать его столько, сколько будет необходимо.

— _Обязанность?_ — фыркнула женщина. — _Да ладно, мы обе знаем, что ты делаешь это не из-за чрезмерного чувства долга_.

— **Конечно, это мой долг. Небеса нуждаются в нем.**

— _Ты нужна ему._

Это сводило ангелессу с ума, ей хотелось возразить что-то собеседнице… но в этих словах была доля правды. Ханна заботилась о Кастиэле больше чем о лидере, в котором нуждаются другие солдаты. Именно поэтому она осталась с ним в этой безнадёжной миссии по спасению человека – нет, демона. Она пыталась представить себе их добровольное расставание, но внезапно поняла, что не может этого сделать. Ей казалась чересчур реальной вероятность того, что Кас может умереть, но сознание избегало этой мысли как огня. Это вызывало в ней интуитивный, эмоциональный отклик, который не имел ничего общего с долгом. Это было связано с чем-то незнакомым для неё, непривычным, но никаких неприятных чувств в связи с этим не появлялось.

— _Ага, подумай ещё_.

— Сколько из… этого… я, а сколько твои человеческие гормоны? — потребовала Ханна, переходя в режим самозащиты. — Вряд ли ты первая женщина, которой кажется его сосуд привлекательным!

— _Дорогая, я в этом не сомневаюсь_ , — усмехнулась Кэролайн, — _но не забывай, что у меня есть муж, к которому я вернусь, когда твоя миссия здесь будет закончена._

— **Точно. Прости. Для тебя всё это тоже странно.**

— _Что именно? Объяснять ангелу в моей голове, что она запала на другого ангела, запертого в теле какого-то мужчины? Нет, совсем не странно_.

— **Понимаю** , — пробормотала Ханна, хотя на самом деле пока не разобралась во всём. Её понимание человеческой речи было ещё хуже чем у Каса. К тому же ей не было известно значение слова «запасть». Потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем до неё дошёл истинный смысл сказанного. — **А, это был сарказм?**

— _О том, что это не странно? Да, крылатая ты дурочка. О твоих чувствах к Кастиэлю? Не совсем_ , — после данных слов была задумчивая пауза. — _Ты смущена и тебя это злит._

— Прекрати, — потребовала ангелесса. Хотя обычно она этого не делала, но сейчас позволила своей благодати коснуться сознания Кэролайн, тем самым усыпляя её.

Остаток ночи был для Ханны неожиданно тихим и прошёл в наблюдении за Касом. Внутри него маленькая часть благодати мерцала, словно свет свечи. Когда он проснулся, комната уже была вся освещена солнечным светом. К тому времени маленькая дочь Ким уже проснулась и включила телевизор. Примерно тогда же вернулась и сама хозяйка дома.

Пошатываясь, Кастиэль сел и взглянул на ребёнка, пытаясь вспомнить, где он и как сюда попал. Девочка же, казалось, инстинктивно доверяла ему, принявшись беседовать с ангелом, пока тот пытался собрать в кучу свой разум. Ханна просто стояла рядом с Ким, наблюдая за их взаимодействием. Мягкая теплота разлилась по всему её телу из-за этого, а на лице появилась улыбка.

В момент Творения, когда их Отец создал жизнь в этом мире, все воины Небес были поражены этой красотой. Они собрались в главном зале перед троном, чтобы воспевать Ему хвалу за эти чудесные создания. Как и остальные, Кастиэль был пленён и восхищён людьми. В отличие от ангелов, которые оставались неизменными на протяжении всего своего существования, эти смертные в начале были маленькими и беспомощными. В процессе жизни, они тратили свои силы на рост, обучение, трансформацию. Этот процесс очаровывал Каса.

И тогда Отец показал свой величайший шедевр: человечество. Смертные, как животные, но умные, как ангелы. Также им была доверена свобода воли в качестве эксперимента. После этого Бог приказал ангелам любить людей, и для большинства это стало нерушимой заповедью. Однако больше всего Кастиэль был заворожён именно детьми. Он восхвалял их чистоту, невинность, энергию и потенциал. Его излюбленным занятием стало спускаться на Землю, становясь невидимым, и наблюдать за человеческими малышами. Казалось, подобное было формой его медитации. Даже сейчас его любовь к ним была заметна в усталой улыбке девочке. В обычное время он так не улыбался, и это заставило Ханну почувствовать слабость в коленях.

— У Вас клёвый парень, — прокомментировала это Ким с заговорщической усмешкой.

— О…мы не…  — ангелессе потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять смысл услышанного, поэтому она быстро забормотала ответ. — Мы не вместе.

— А жаль, — сказала женщина, хотя это больше прозвучало как «ну, почему нет?».

Покинув дом, они продолжили своё путешествие в Белуа, Северная Дакота, чтобы встретиться там с Сэмом Винчестером. Ханна предложила Кастиэлю сменить его за рулём. Да, она доставит их до нужного места, но им придётся заехать по пути в одно место, хотя это не совсем устраивало прошлого водителя. Для него это было сродни предательству, только вот девушка не хотела прекращать общение с Касом, а единственная надежда спасти его – вернуть ему его собственную благодать.

Это означает, что помочь ей может только один человек.

Да, это была длинная дорога. К тому же не было точной уверенности, что хоть малая часть благодати Кастиэля ещё существует, после того как Метатрон использовал её для закрытия Небесных врат. Однако Ханна цеплялась даже за малейшую надежду. Она упорно прогоняла от себя мысль, что так предаёт друга. Даже не смотря на пережитое, он всё ещё был доверчив, что не раз оборачивалось для него бедой. Ханна также решила воспользоваться этим. Ей оставалось убеждать себя в том, что, когда всё будет сделано, Кас поймёт её и простит. Что не станет считать её очередной предательницей, манипуляторшей, которая использует его для своих целей. За последнее время с ним такое происходило уж слишком часто.

«Нет, — твёрдо сказала ангелесса сама себе, — я делаю это **для него** ». Она повторяла это словно мантру и, как только её спутник уснул, направила машину к детской площадке, где размещалась лестница в Небеса. Ханна узнала ангела, стоящего там на страже. Мягко закрыв дверь, чтобы не разбудить спящего, она подошла к охраннику.

— Анания.

— Что тебя привело наверх? — поинтересовалась сторож, а Ханна виновато взглянула на автомобиль. Чуть пригнувшись, Анания взглянула внутрь транспорта и удивлённо спросила: — Это… что он здесь делает?

— Он не знает, что мы здесь и тем более почему, — уклончиво ответила ангелесса. — У меня есть дело на Небесах. Я скоро вернусь, не буди его.

— Я могла бы сделать так, чтобы он вообще никогда не проснулся, — фыркнула охранник, вытащив свой клинок, припрятанный в рукаве.

Данная фраза вызвала яркую вспышку гнева в глазах Ханны, и она схватила горсть розового свитера собеседницы, потянув её к себе.

— Кастиэль находится под моей защитой, — прошипела ангелесса ей в лицо. — Если ему будет причинён хоть какой-нибудь вред, пока меня нет рядом, ты будешь нести за это полную ответственность.

С толчком брюнетка отпустила Ананию, что та испуганно упала на скамейку рядом с ней. После это Ханна развернулась на каблуках и направилась прямо к порталу.

Прежде чем зайти в песочницу она снова взглянула на Каса. Ей оставалось лишь надеяться на правильность своего поступка.


End file.
